


Not The Intended Use

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a way haha, M/M, consensual drugged sex, inappropriate use of zydrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: The next live body he’d come across had seemed familiar, like he’d seen him before. In the graveyard, when Shilo had been in danger. He huffed, unsheathing a blade. This thief had almost gotten Shilo killed. It was time to return the favour.





	Not The Intended Use

Nathan didn’t know how he’d gotten there. Well, that was untrue. He’d entered the underground looking for a ‘client’, but somehow the man had gotten away. Must have been tipped off by someone. Needless to say, he was frustrated. And angry. And he hadn’t gotten the job done so that meant _ someone else _ would have to die. He needed to release that pent up anger somehow.

The next live body he’d come across had seemed familiar, like he’d seen him before. In the graveyard, when Shilo had been in danger. He huffed, unsheathing a blade. This thief had almost gotten Shilo killed. It was time to return the favour. 

Graverobber heard the knife behind him and turned, expecting it to be a junkie or something, a quip resting on the tip of his tongue. The quip died when he saw who it was. The Repo Man was standing over him, shaking slightly with a blade level with his throat, just a few inches away. He swallowed, raising his hands above his head but keeping the crooked grin plastered on his face.

“Hey now, Mr. Repo Man, I don’t have anything for you.” The man froze, a flicker in his eyes acknowledging the truth of the statement. He didn’t put the knife away, which was worrying. Was this about the graveyard? The girl? “Why don’t you put that shiny thing away and we can just talk, hm?”

“I have nothing to say to you, thief. You put her in danger, you could have gotten her killed. I let you go because I wasn’t thinking straight, but I am now.” Nathan’s eyes flicked over the man in front of him, grudgingly respecting the fact that he still seemed so confident while facing potential death. It was also kind of annoying.What did he think he could offer that could tempt the Repo Man?

“About that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for her to get caught up. I might have been just a _ little _ high.” He shrugged, stepping as close to the Repo Man as he could without touching the knife, an idea slipping into his head. “She’s alright, right? No harm done, we can put that behind us now.” Tentatively he reached out and placed a thin hand on the thick leather glove. The Repo Man twitched, but lowered the blade a fraction of an inch. “That’s it.” 

“Yes she’s… fine.” He blinked at the hand on his arm. No one had ever dared touch him before. There was grabbing sure, and the occasional attempt to punch him, but never a touch. They were both acutely aware of how tense he was, and the Graverobber tsked, squeezing the muscles there gently. 

“So tense, when was the last time you relaxed?” What was he doing? The man was still holding the knife and undoubtedly had more, so even trying to subdue him was a suicide mission. Nathan startled, hand flexing on the knife as he stepped back, staring at the man. 

“That’s none of your-” The words were cut off by the force of a body pressing tightly against his suddenly, knocking him back against the wall. He gasped, dropping the knife as hands pushed his shoulders back. It was a laughably easy position to get out of, even without being able to reach a weapon, but he didn’t, he just stared straight ahead, the anger in his veins morphing into a different feeling entirely. 

“It’s been a while, hmm?” Graverobber took the opportunity to slide his hands up the Repo Man’s neck, slipping the mask off of him and dropping it to the ground. He’d seen the man before, going and coming from GeneCo HQ. He was handsome, which was a bonus. All he’d been planning was to offer him some Zydrate, but why not…?

“I... “ Nathan flinched, finally starting to come back to himself at the fresh air on his face. He pushed the thief away, leaning down to rescue the mask, but the other man was too fast for him. His arms were caught, forcing him to straighten back up. They faced each other silently for a moment, neither of them moving. Then the graverobber let go with one hand, reaching under his coat for a little glass vial. Nathan knew exactly what it was, Zydrate. That bottle looked official though, it wasn’t street. He frowned, glancing between the bottle and the man. 

“Have you ever tried this stuff? People seem to like it,” Graverobber said, grinning widely, knowing the irony of his words. And of course the Repo Man hadn’t tried it. He’d heard all about how organic he’d kept himself. It was a bit pathetic how pure he’d kept himself. “It won’t hurt to try once.” He leaned forward, whispering in the man’s ear. “It’s only addictive if you do it twice.”

Nathan choked, flinching against the other man’s thin body. He was far too close, breath tickling his ear. The leather of his uniform was starting to feel too hot, and he swallowed, shifting to move further away, but had nowhere to go. A strange feeling was washing over him, something he hadn’t felt in… well… in seventeen years. He swallowed again, eyes flicking to look at anything but the body pressed against his. Graverobber hummed, grin widening even further as he slid a leg in between Nathan’s. 

“Seems _ you’ve _ got other plans, Mr. Repo Man. I have to tell you,” As he spoke he pulled out the gun used to administer Zydrate. “Half doses of this works as a _ wonderful _ aphrodisiac. An unintended side effect, I’m sure.” 

It had been so long… No one was around and he wasn’t expected anywhere for a few hours. Hell, maybe by the time whatever this was happened the ‘client’ would be back at home, thinking the danger passed. Taking a breath, he nodded, finally turning his gaze back to the graverobber. 

“Alright. Alright, give it to me.” Graverobber blinked for a second, surprised at how easily the man had given in, but he wasn’t about to argue. Pressing his thigh harder against the Repo Man, he fixed the vial into the gun and set it to half dose, then untucked the man’s shirt. It was easier to inject near a vein, but it would be less potent if it wasn’t. He decided to inject right above his hip, near where his torso connected to his leg. 

Nathan gasped again, eyes fluttering shut as the drug entered his bloodstream. Graverobber was right, he could feel his arousal growing even as the rest of his body slowed down, arms and legs feeling heavy. Even his head was getting too heavy for his neck, so he let it thunk against the wall behind him, exposing his neck. Graverobber took full advantage of that, leaning in close to nip at the skin there. He grinned at the soft noises that the blissed out Repo Man was making, so he bit harder, leaving an angry red mark by his Adam’s apple and drawing a loud moan out of his throat. Nathan scrabbled at Graverobber’s coat, then at his own. They were both frightfully overdressed, but his limbs weren’t cooperating like they should have been. He was met with a chuckle, but the thief took pity on him, methodically stripping the uniform, then his clothes off of him before slipping the coat back on his arms. Nathan tried to protest, but without any real intent behind it. It was just warm inside the leather. 

He was turned around gingerly, hips pulled out and coat draped over his side. Pressing his forehead against the wall, he whined, managing to lift his arms up enough to take some of the weight off of his face. A moment later he felt slick fingers sliding against his entrance. For some reason he’d pictured this much differently, but in hindsight, it made sense. The drug was dulling his movements enough that he wouldn’t be able to do anything except take it. He moaned as the thief pushed one finger in all the way. It didn’t hurt like he’d expected to, but that’s probably what the opiate was for. All of the pleasure, none of the pain. 

It didn’t take long before there were three fingers moving in and out of him, dragging moans out with them. Graverobber thought he was ready, but he wanted to try one more thing. He pressed the fingers in as far as he could, then crooked them, searching for the Repo Man’s prostate. From the twitch and groan, he’d found it. Now that he knew where it was, he pulled out to a whine from the man beneath him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He murmured, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down a few inches to pull himself out. He was fully hard already, the noises having been enough. With just a bit more lube, he lined himself up and pushed in. 

Nathan’s vision whited out for a second. The burn was _ good _, and a small, wild part of his mind wondered why he hadn’t tried this sooner. When he was sober he would probably regret this, but at the moment, and even now, it was exactly what he needed. When the graverobber still hadn’t moved after a minute, he pushed back with what strength he had, biting back a whimper. The man behind him took the hint, pulling himself out slowly before snapping his hips back into him. He cried out, knees almost completely giving out, causing the other man to reach forward and catch his hips. 

Graverobber chuckled, adjusting his grip on the Repo Man’s waist. In a way it was easier to thrust, and he splayed his hand right above the other man’s cock. He could feel the heat radiating from him, and relished in the control he had over him. He was getting close, the power as good an aphrodisiac as the Zydrate. He could hear the man whining, begging quietly to be touched. He shook his head, though the Repo Man couldn’t see it, and thrust harder, digging his fingers into his skin instead. 

He came without warning, biting the Repo Man’s neck almost to the point of bleeding to muffle his moan. Pulling out, he finally wrapped a hand around the other’s straining cock, using his pre-come as lube. It wouldn’t be quite smooth, but he considered it his personal bit of payback for the knife to his throat. 

It didn’t take long for Nathan to come, a high pitched moan ripping out of him. He would have been embarrassed if he had been sober, but he didn't care then. He felt himself drop as the thief let go of him, and, unable to support himself, he fell, knees hitting the ground painfully. Everything hurt now, as the half dose started wearing off. Aches started seeping into his legs, neck, ass, everywhere. He still didn’t have full motion in his limbs and he was still mostly naked, but the graverobber didn’t seem to care as he tucked himself back in and brushed himself off. 

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Repo Man.” He tipped an invisible hat with a flourish, then bent over to arrange the coat over Nathan modestly. “The effects should wear off within the hour, but just in case someone comes along,” He bent again, dropping the mask onto the man’s head. “I’ll leave you with this.” Blowing a kiss, he turned and walked away without looking back.


End file.
